


Pigtails

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's one of those guys who likes to pull pigtails to express his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noveltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/gifts).



As soon as her hair grew long enough to braid, Cam started to tug on it. A gentle tug to draw her attention away from whatever project Sam was working on when Cam was trying to get her to take a break or head home. He’d do it when passing by her or just to announce his presence.

“You were one of those kids who pulled girl’s pigtails to express affection weren’t you?” Sam said in exasperation one day.

“Yep.” Cam grinned at her.

Sam rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the lab.

She wouldn’t admit it but she liked those gentle tugs. Also liked the pleasure in his eyes when he freed her hair to spill over his fingers.

Cam’s got a thing for her hair as much as Sam had for his southern drawl and his grandmother’s sayings. She likes the way the drawl deepens and stretches out in passion, his body slick and hard against hers.

And when they curled up together, Cam warm against her, Sam liked the feel of his fingers running through her hair as she fell asleep.


End file.
